Field
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic device and an image processing method, and more particularly to an electronic device and an image processing method capable of generating photos carrying sense of speed.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the advance in digital camera technology, more and more electronic devices are equipped with camera function. The users can take photos with the digital camera of the electronic device whenever and wherever they want to. This is indeed very convenient to the users. However, for an ordinary user, it is not an easy job to take a photo of an object carrying sense of speed. For example, if a moving object is shot with a high-speed shutter, the image of the moving object is virtually still in the photo, and the moving object does not look like moving. If the moving object is shot with a low-speed shutter, a moving object image is shown in the photo but is very blurry, and the main body of the moving object image cannot be clearly seen. Therefore, how to resolve the above problems and shoot a photo, in which the main body is clear and carries sense of speed, has become a prominent task for the industries.